Disney Demigods: Sing-Along
by WornOutWorm
Summary: Solangelo, Percabeth, Frazel, Caleo, Jasper, The Stolls, Reyna, Thalia and Rachel all gathered in their giant pillow fort to watch movies. But when they ran out of movies, Percy and Jason had an idea... One-Shot. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DISNEY OR HoO!


**The Disney Movie Sing-Along: Demigod Edition**

The blankets and pillows were already stacked into a giant fort, with a cave and separated 'nests'. All the demigods partipicating in the movie night were working since six AM to build that whole thing, and that included Percy, who was handing everyone the supplies, along with Jason, Frank and Will, Annabeth who planned the whole thing, Leo and Rachel, who made their giant screen and projector, Calypso, Hazel, Piper and Reyna making the snacks, and the Stolls getting the movies with Nico and Thalia.

Everything was ready at five PM. The group, which first had gotten Chiron's approval for a movie night near the lake, gathered in their giant newly made house. All of them had loose hoodies or tracksuits on, since they were most likely going to sleep in those.

\- Everyone's ready?! - yelled Annabeth in an excited tone. They hadn't had bonding time since... They never actually had bonding time.

\- Yeah! - exclaimed the demigods.

Leo took the first movie. It was named 'Intouchables'. Next, there came 'Forrest Gump' and 'Rocky'. After a few movies the girls forced their boyfriends to watch 'The Notebook' (Altough Will was begging Nico, too.) There was no denying it - _everyone cried. _Sometimes it didn't maybe make sence, but it moved them all. But after 'Pirates of the Caribbean' there was nothing to watch, or they were just arguing too much.

So everyone was scared when they saw the mischevious grins on Percy's and Jason' s faces.

\- What? - asked confused Rachel.

Percy held out a DVD. _The Lion King. _Everyone looked at them, even more puzzled. Jason began explanations.

\- Hey, we're all arguing, but what about bringing some childhood memories? Or maybe making new ones? Have you ever thought about that?

Surprisingly, even Reyna, Thalia and Nico nodded. Jason, making it almost a ceremony, put the DVD on. The film started playing, with a beautiful sunrise. Suddenly, someone broke.

\- Naaants Ingonyama Baghiti Baba! - yelled the Stolls, followed by Leo. Everyone looked at them, blinking.

\- Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! - yelled Jason and Percy.

\- It means no worries! For the rest of your days! - Nico sang, with a wide smile on his face. He never did anything like that, but it was _nice. _

\- It's our problem free, philosophy... Hakuna Matata! - they've all finished, holding each others shoulders.

After finishing the Disney movie, Will came up with an idea.

\- What about Disney themes? You know, choose a person, choose a Disney movie, and match the person with a song from that movie! We could give it a go. - Nico agreed. Everyone soon started nodding - it was new, but also seemed like something fun.

The Stolls left for a while, just to come back with some bowls filled with cards.

\- Those bowls are for people - each person was mentioned four times, and each movie we found also four times. The songs will be chosen by us... - some people didn't like that, but the Hermes' son continued - ...Then, there are couples and groups, so we'll have some more fun! - grinned Connor.

\- Let's get started! Oh, and you cannot say your song until it plays. - finished Travis.

The first person was Annabeth.

She came to the bowl with movies and chose one. It was _Mulan II. _The demigods didn't need to wait a long time.

\- **Like a rock, you must be tough, like an oak, you must stand still... Cut quick! Like my blade... Think fast! Unafraid.**

Her song was 'Lesson Number One'. She jumped around, kicking and punching in the air, just like Mulan. Once she finished, she recieved an applause - she never shown her singing talents, but she really was a good singer.

\- And the next person is... Calypso! - exclaimed Travis.

Calypso reached her hand to the bowl with movies, then Connor whispered something into her ear. She sat there, grinning, as _Tangled_ started playing. Calypso's voice reminded everyone of Rapunzel as she sang:

\- **And I keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering, when will my life begin? **

Leo's clap was the loudest. Next to come was Nico. But his performance was one of the most surprising ones. He started singing 'Friends on the Other Side', when suddenly Will smacked him in the head and took a tambourine.

\- **You better listen to yo' doctor now!  
Don't matter what you look like, **

**Don't matter what you wear,**

**How many rings you have on your fingers, **

**We don't care! No, we don't care! **

**Don't matter where you come from,**

**Don't even matter what you are!**

**A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat... **

**Had'em all in here!**

**And they all knew what they wanted,**

**What they wanted me to do!**

**I told them what they needed!**

**Just like I'll be tellin' you!**

**You gotta dig a little deeper!**

**Find out who you are!**

**You gotta dig a little better!**

**It really ain't that far!**

_(Those will be all my Disney Themes for the demigods. And 'Dig a Little Deeper' really suits Nico!)_

Nico soon started singing, finally singing all by himself, just with the chours sometimes. Everyone cheered, which made him blush. Much. Soon, it was Leo's turn to sing. But they all were shocked by how serious song from _Treasure Planet _he was singing.

**\- And I want a moment to be real,**

**Want to touch things I don't feel,**

**Want to hold on,**

**And feel I belong... **

Calypso silently brushed off a tear. It was really emotional, even sung by an latino elve like that.

After Reyna's _Let it Go ,_Thalia's _Why Should I Worry? _And Rachel's _Touch the Sky _there was a very embarassed Frank, singing _Great Spirits _from Brother Bear. Then, there was Percy. But when _The Little Mermaid _didn't show up, all the demgiods were slightly surprised. Because it was _Tarzan. _And the killer version of _Son of Man _in Percy Edition.

\- **'Cause if it's you who climbed the mountain,**

**It's you who reached the peak! **

It was killer because Percy was somehow... Not the best singer. Jason sang _A star Is Born, _Piper _Just Around the Riverbend, _and Hazel _Bring Honour to Us All. _The Stolls, since they were actually like one person, sand _One Jump Ahead _together. They all had to admit that it was really fun.

\- 'Kay everybody! Snuggle in your little nests, 'cause it's time for _couples! - _exclaimed Travis. Nico looked at Will, blushing. They were going to sing together. A romantic song. But somehow, it didn't made them as embarassed as they thought it will.

\- Percabeth! Move your butts over here! - yelled Thalia. Percy and Annabeth blushed at their couple name. Their movie was _Beauty and The Beast, _and they sang the song with the same name. Jason and Piper got _If I Never Met You _from Pocahontas. Then it was time for Nico and Will. Snuggling in the blankets, they've started to sing.

\- **So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, **

**But we know what to do!**

**The way to fix-up this fixer-upper**

**Is to fix him up with you! **

Leo and Calypso got _Ma Belle Evangeline, _while Frank and Hazel sang _Love Will Find A Way. _Finally, there were the groups. What Nico regretted was that he let Percy, Jason, Leo and The Stolls sing _Kiss the Girl. _But instead, they sang it their way.

\- **Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my! **

**Look at this Will, too shy,**

**Ain't gonna **

**Kiss Nico! (Whoa-oh!)**

But at the end of the song, Nico did something he never forgot. Will, smirking, did the same. They both leaned in, their lips meeting. It was their first kiss, and it had the taste of s'mores and cherry coke the girls brought. Soon they fell on the pillows, just kissing and nothing else. When the groups sang, they just sat there, with Will nuzzling Nico's neck.

All the demigods fell asleep during their last, final movie (altough they had even more planned), and it couldn't get more ironic.

They fell asleep, couples hugging and cuddling, during the _Sleeping Beauty. _


End file.
